ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
April 2020
April 2020 During the month of April, Yeovil Town F.C played 6 League matches. They ended the month 1st in the League. League 1: MD40 Southend United Post-match Interview "I was starting to get concerned where our second goal was coming from, but thankfully Seager showed terrific attacking prowess to get on the end of a low cross that he really didn't have any right getting too! They earned a point against us last time out, so we knew that it wouldn't be easy. But we're now one win away from the Title. Our attention is entirely on making that happen against Wimbledon." League 1: MD41 Wimbledon Post-match Interview "We have done it! It has been a long time coming, but we've really deserved this Title. Wimbledon put up a good display, but I think the buzz from the Away support carried us and really edged us towards securing the championship today. Olufela Olomola, in particular, spearheaded our march with his goal and assist! Now we can finally relax. Enjoy the last few games. Aim for 100 points, get C. Duffus the golden boot award and give some minutes to those that haven't had as much as they'd like while resting some players who haven't had much chance to breathe!" League 1: MD42 Ipswich Town Post-match Interview "A brilliant comeback victory to set-up our trophy presentation! Ipswich, who pushed us in second for most of the season, really gave us a game today, and we left it late to get the win. But didn't that just set the atmosphere for the moments to come after the full-time whistle! A great game and celebrations that are very well deserved!" League 1: MD43 Luton Town Post-match Interview "Another top of the table clash and we came away with a victory after a quick fire double just before half time. It's so pleasing that we're keeping up our momentum despite it probably being easier to just take our foot of the gas. But this is what you have to do if you have ambitions like us. Granted, I say to the press and the fans that it's about relax and having fun now, but back in the dressing room, it's more like we need to win every game in order to secure promotion! Because we need that if we're going to be competitive in the Championship. If some players want to remain at the club - that's the level of ambition they need to show" League 1: MD44 Barnsley Post-match Interview "Another job done and a MOTM performance from Marcus! He was unlucky with his initial header but he volleyed it home nicely after the keepers initial save. Good to see some of the old fan favourites again in Moore and Green. It was like a reunion game for our last Home game of the season. Next time they'll be back here, it'll be in a division just below the Premier League!" League 1: MD45 Scunthorpe United Post-match Interview "This one certainly felt like an end of season game! Heavily rotated team and just not playing like our usual selves. Meanwhile, Scunthorpe were on a mission. That's one of the best performances I have seen against us this year. They deserved the win, to be honest. One more game to go and then it's curtains. We want the three points and nothing less." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review The Title is in the bag, we're setting new records with our performances and just one game to go. April has been a great month for the club and one that likely won't be topped for some time. Perhaps one of the more interesting aspects that remain is the golden boot. Currently, C. Duffus sits one goal behind J. Collins (22), so he'll be hoping for a big game against Rochdale in order to claim the award. It's only fitting for the highest scoring team in the league! Though the fact that he's not currently leading the way is a testament to our team and the various contributors! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month We're giving this months award to Captain, Omar Sowunmi. He has performed admirably all season and capped everything off by lifting the trophy against Ipswich. A fine month, a fine season and a mighty fine player.